A Love not Meant for Two
by Odoki Vidalli
Summary: To hate each other while embracing one another, what does it do to one's mind?
1. Why?

**Why?**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show Inu-yasha or any of it's characters, I simply enjoy writing fanfiction.

Love, a fickle thing, isn't it? The overwhelming pain, happiness, joy, sorrow, to accept this thing we call 'love', one must take all of these. Why? Why not just the good, why must we take the bad and maybe even leave the love we once sought? I guess we just can't have it that way, pitiful emotions some decided to cast away, maroon on a desert island and destroy the island and everything on it. To feel, to feel nothing, which is better? There would be votes for both, but a certain demon would choose the latter.

Ah yes, to feel nothing, to not wince at a massacre, to be able to dine among the dead, oh glorious day of days to be able to do this. To feel nothing but sorrow, only a taste of joy every now and then, what say you now? To not care about emotions, would it be better? Cast into a world where there are only two sides, to be a minute percentage of the population, a stray dog lost in the city, left to wander the streets, companions with him, but they are never really there.

The light of the new moon, shining down upon the this part of the world, almost as if highlighting something that should never have been. Cold, amber eyes meeting with furious brown ones, brothers, so close in their hatred for each other, so far in their love. Neither knew that this would change however, their worlds turned upside down, to feel things they didn't want to feel, emotions thrusted upon them. Whether it be a punishment or a gift, neither welcomed it.

A low growl came from the younger one, hair black as the dark as the blackest pitch, ears, same as everyone elses. Hair, platinum and shining from the light, ears pointed and able to hear the faintest beat of the heart coming from his sibling. The two exchange their usual banter, but the older one, he's here for a different reason. Not to fight, not to make amends for the pain he's caused the now human hanyou, but for one simple, primal reason...lust.

The human, shocked, scared, angry, and...excited? Lust, something we all feel, whether we like it or not. For as the animals have their mating seasons, so do the demons. Fortunately for the hanyou, it had little to no effect on him, for when this lust was strongest, he was human. The cold, handsome beauty that emitted from his brother it...excited him, made him want to do things he's never done to anyone or anyone's done to him...To actualy feel loved, to love, false to him, but real enough for him to want it.

The stoic lord, approaching his brother with the slightest hint of amusement in his eye's, hidden mostly by the lust he felt for him, caused the young one to back away, stopped only by a tree, which would've been torn down by him if it was not for his humanity. Cornered, pinned down, the warmth from the youkai's body warming the human's body and heart. Clang, the sound of the brother's swords dropping to the ground without care as the youkai's lips fell upon the younger siblings, eagerly accepted.

Why was he doing this, giving in to his brother, which his hatred was enflamed by so? Loneliness...Emptiness...Feeling he's hidden deep inside him, never to be shown to anyone, the pain he's felt, overwhelming him. Their lips parted only for second before they met again. They were anxious, excited, fueled by the lust they both felt for each other, the only thing dividing them, the thin layers of cloth, soon gone, as well as all inhibitions.

A moment to savor, the time to enjoy and indulge, met an end all too soon. Two hours...four, who knew how long they ravaged each other's body? The sun would be rising soon, signalling the end of their little fun. Embracing each other, the only thing covering them was each other's bodies. A gentle whisper, a soft kiss, the knowledge that the demon would meet again, a smile on the hanyou's face, a small ounce of happiness at last...**"I'll be back, my dear brother..."**


	2. Stop

**Stop...**

The memories of last night occupied the hanyou's mind, his body aching for his brother's touch again. The mindless chatter of his friends were simply ignored by the man, wishing that the day would pass and the evening would come. His brother, the Lord of the Western Lands, had him at his fingertips. He would do anything to relieve the ache, to never feel this again. One night...and he was addicted to his brother.

An addiction he knew he would never beat...An addiction he didn't want to beat. If only they weren't enemies, companions, mates even, but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. Sesshomaru would never take him as a mate, he would only take his body...Besides, h-he loved Kagome, right?

To confuse lust with love, many have done this to have their hearts ripped out and torn apart...Scarred forever, the pain he already felt would be multiplied hundred-fold, to go through all this, to become a demon's plaything, his brother no less, just to fuck...

He felt dirty, wanting to just forget everything...He knew who was at fault, it wasn't him, not his brother's, no...It was Naraku! That bastard! How dare he come between him and Kikyo! He was the cause for all the pain and lament. A filthy bastard that should be dis-emboweled...And he would be the one that would do it.

A day, it wouldn't seem that long to most of us, to one that thought about lust...hatred...murder, it would be long and strenous on the mind...Insanity it seemed would struck our little protagonist.

As the night fell, so did the feelings of hatred subside, the only thing left was pure, primitive, lust for his brother's body.

He had wandered far away from the group, as to not let wake up the others and allow them to see him and his brother in the throes of passion.

He stood there, as if a ghost, the moonlight almost shimmering off him, his pale white skin as soft as the winter snow, yet, too many times have they been tainted with the crimson liquid that flowed through their veins. Cold eyes, the emotion hidden inside, deeper than the deepest depthes of the ocean itself. His platinum hair, barely teasing the ground as he walked, it flowing gently behind him. Those claws, talons, call them what you will, for they have shed many a blood and many a moan from the hanyou.

Their gazes met, they both knew what would happen soon...and they both welcomed it. The demon seemed to disappear, and before the young half-demon could realize what had just happened, he felt two, strong arms snake around his torso and pulling him in close. Sharp canines teased his dog-like ears, certainly one of the more sensitive parts of his body.

One thing set the demon off...One, almost silent moan came from the hanyou as he parted his lips. In a flash, the fabric seperating them seemed to have simply vanished. Hot, bare flesh met hot, bare flesh in a battle of dominance. It would hopefully be longer than their last session.

As the older brother was helping service the younger, the hanyou suddenly seemed to have lost it. To think of someone else while doing such a passionate thing, it's certainly not rare to hear about this now-a-days, or back then even. But to anger someone such as a demon lord, that is sheer stupidity.

A growl came from the older man, and soon, the half-demon felt hard, bark against his back and he groaned. He didn't want this like he thought...He wanted to do this with Kagome...But he had to settle for his brother, his...beautiful brother.

To have choices such as these, what can one do but tear oneself apart, trying to decide between the two, only to have nothing in the end?

The demon was angry, he would have his brother one way or another, whether the mutt liked it or not. To melt the North Pole, surely a madman's fantasy. To have more water, but maybe too much would melt, causing a massive flood. Maybe this was happening to the cold ice around the youkai's heart?

Screams of pain, agony, pleasure and bliss came from the two that night. Why? Why are they doing this just to relieve some sexual tension? Something more maybe? Brotherly love...a term that doesn't exactly describe these two...But what if we took it out of it's usual context?


	3. Not Again

**Not Again**

Rape...Something some of us have gone through...I guess you can add someone else to the list now. The brothers' blood, saliva, sweat, seed, covered the both of them. The hanyou was on the ground, his eyes glazed over and on his back. He was facing the sky, it was early morning, he didn't have to worry about anyone finding them. He was sore and bleeding on the outside, crying on the inside. After all he's gone through, and he's raped, by his brother no less. He couldn't help but chuckle. Some say rape does things to one's mind...Might be true.

His older brother stood above him, a cold stare at the mutt. The bastard...Coming back to him and not wanting it right in the middle of everything...Lucky he didn't kill him. He knelt down and picked his brother up, swinging the hanyou over his shoulder as he picked up their clothes and started walking. There was a river nearby and it was obvious they needed to wash.

The half-demon didn't care anymore, nothing mattered...He only regretted...That he didn't take better care of Kikyo, that he didn't make his move on Kagome when he's had the oh-so-numerous chances...He could only be with his brother now, and he knew that he'd rather kill the hanyou rather than let him be with that miko. The weird thing was...he actually kind of liked the idea of being with his brother. He's seen all his sides now, the cold side, the passionate, the...That was it, wasn't it?

Silence as they headed towards the river, and when they arrived, the younger man was out of his 'trance.' He was a bit suprised when his brother set him down on the water's edge gently, but made nothing of it.

The older man sat down next to him and started to wash the hanyou, not trying to hurt him this time, but the half-demon grimaced every time his brother touched one of his new cuts. To hold your hated enemy in a passionate embrace...To care for them after you hurt them...

To have someone that's tried to kill you your entire life, trying not to hurt you...Madness? Human nature, or, youkai nature to be more precise, was very confusing. The way animals took their mates, primitive beings in our eyes, not able to feel as some say, but does that make them inferior, or superior? To court someone, only to leave them once they're used.

Once the younger brother was clean, he felt a pair of lips on his cheek and he looked towards him. A gentle kiss, a gentle gaze, was this the brother he grew up with, the on that hated every single bone in his body? He forced these thoughts to the back of his mind as he pulled the older man close to him, burying his head into his chest, arms snaking their way around his torso.

His expression stayed the same as he was pulled into the sudden hug, returning it, believe it or not. A side rarely seen by anyone, a side no one has seen and lived to tell about...To show his brother, it mattered not, to have someone to be with, that mattered.

**"I apologize my dear brother..."**

Those words...were they just uttered from lips so cold? Slowly, a smile crossed the hanyou's face as he moved deeper into the water, pulling his brother in as well. The few moments of peace they could spend together, without fighting, without blood-shed, well, not as much blood-shed.

As amber melted into amber, so did their lips as they met in another passionate, lust-filled embrace.

Moonlight, shining on the both of them, piercing amber eyes never leaving each other's sight, for now it seems that your most hated enemy, can be your most passionate lover.


	4. Second Thoughts

**Second Thoughts**

To bleed for love, many have done it...To prove their love, to show that they felt none...A gaze as strong as the morning sun, a touch gentle as the summer breeze, words befitting to his brother? No, they weren't enough to describe him. They were still at the river, having to repeatedly bathe after their continous love-making, no, fucking would be more appropiate. To feel nothing for each other, at least that's what they wished.

Pity, mercy, compassion, what to call what the older demon felt for his brother? Sure, he loved doing this, but was he this cold-hearted as to tear the hanyou away from the miko he supposedly loved? A sigh escaped those pale lips. It seemed the answer would be no, to show weakness, to anyone was something he would never do again. Taking a human girl in, taking his half-demon brother as a bed-mate...Things he never should have done.

Peace...Something the hanyou hasn't felt in who knows how long? Sure, he's felt like this with Kagome every now and then, but never like this, and with his brother no less. This is something he could get used to, maybe his wrong on having second thoughts?

It pained him a bit to disturb the tranquility in the air, but he knew he had to. He pushed the half-demon away and grabbed his clothes. He would not do this again...Even if that mutt begged him, the fool already had someone.

He was certainly shocked when he was pushed away so callously, what had happened to the brother he just saw and felt earlier.

**"Wait..."** was all the hanyou could say when he saw his brother dressed and leaving.

Nothing...That had to mean nothing to him, his actions would not be influenced by anyone except the very Gods themselves. He continued walking, trying his hardest not to look back and embrace his brother once again.

Alas, the pain of a broken heart, mended, only to be broken time after time, a fate befallen on our beloved hanyou. Lying there, the bottom-half of his body concealed in the water. He cared not to dress, for what reason could he have for that? He still had time before his friends would awaken from their slumber.

Scenes from last night flashed through his mind, oh why did he have to come back to his brother? He should have never done anything with that bastard in the first place. To feel for his brother...A mistake, just like every other thing he's ever done.

He wasn't sad anymore, oh no, he was angry...Angry at every blood person and demon he's met. No matter how hard anyone ever's tried to cheer him up, it just ended up worse in the end. This was it, he would take no more. Standing up, he dressed and grabbed his blade. The Tetsusaiga...His mother and father...The only ones that actually did help him, but still, they still hurt him in the end, just like everyone else.

With a silent sigh, he put the sword through his obi and started walking, not in his brother's direction, not where his friends where, just away from them. He didn't run, he simply walked, if he was found, then he'd continue walking.

A tear...to cry...something he thought he'd never do again...The liquid emotion fell to the ground, it seeming to echo in the hanyou's ears. Whether it was because he was leaving his friends or because his brother has left him, it didn't matter anymore, he didn't want to see any of them either again.

Stopping, an interesting aroma catching his attention. A tear, was it his brother? Hesitantly, he turned around towards the direction that the smell came from. To go to him, after just pushing him away like that, should he? Swearing under his breath, he continued walking. He was a demon, cold, heartless demon, able to kill without hesitation...He will not turn back just because his brother is crying. Though, would his brother come to him if he would ever do something stupid such as cry?

It seems that no one could be happy now, the closet thing is the hanyou's friends, sleeping, all of them un-aware of what had happened during their sleep. Kagome should take it the hardest, shouldn't she? I mean, she does love the lovable little half-demon, doesn't she?

Love...Will we ever understand it? Does it control us, at times yes, but what happens if we brush it, as well as every other emotion aside? Do we become like Sesshomaru? Do we become Inu-yasha if we lock it all away deep inside of us? Most of us say it's 'weird' to do this, but it's more common than people think, I guess it seems we never really learn.


	5. Man on the Silver Mountain

**Man on the Silver Mountain**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the song "Man On The Silver Mountain", that song belongs to Ronnie James Dio and/or Rainbow. Rock on or fuck off.**

* * *

**

The two brothers have split, the hanyou and friends have split. The only innocence left resides with the deserted friends, just waiting to know what has happened to their half-demonic compadre. Will they blame themselves, if they find out about the silver-haired youkai, will they blame him, or maybe they'll blame the hanyou, after all, he did help them.

They could be considered shallow, as shallow as the Atlantic Ocean though. They would have to fill all of that, with what? Emotions, hurt, sorrow, pain, love, happiness, so many conflicting beings, all having to exist in the ecosystem of the human and demonic mind. They will all suffer because of this, but what of the half-demon?

His emotions, split in two by his blood. Blood is thicker than water after all, but enough of my ramblings, let's take a look at how the supposed "cold, heartless youkai" is doing.

Empty eyes surveyed the area around him. He stopped and closed them. He could hear the faint giggling of that little girl and kappa. He would have to go back to them soon, lest Jaken die from the annoyance. He actually chuckled a bit, this thought amused him slightly. Slowly, he opened his eyes and started towards the two now, knowing he can't just leave them like that.

Unfortunately, things weren't going so well with the half-demon. He had no idea where he was going, he had no-where to go to. Totosai...No way in hell, the old man wouldn't get off his back about why he left. He kept thinking about it until he walked straight into a tree, falling back onto his ass with a thud.

**"Damn..."** he mumbled as he stood up and continued walking, stopping immediately when he smelled something...It was that damn Naraku, just great, after all that's happened, he had to meet that bastard.

His sword remained in place, he didn't care, if death would take him, he would welcome the embrace. Though, that didn't stop him from walking, and walk he did. It seemed as though Naraku would never appear, as if he was just waiting, just to mock him.

It seemed as if an hour had passed when he reached a mountain and stopped. His gaze traveled upward, towards the very top. This was nothing, and so, he kept on walking. Was he walking towards Naraku, or away from everyone? Even he couldn't truly say. Half-way on the mountain, fog started to set in. Oh, this was all too familiar, and so, he stopped again.

That wretched, horrible smell, it grew stronger, it seemd that Naraku was approaching him. Lo and behold, there he was, walking out of the fog and standing in front of him.

**"Well well Inu-yasha...It seems that you're all alone in the world once again..." **he said with a chuckle as he paced around the hanyou.

He did nothing, he stood there, watching him walk around him.

**"Join me Inu-yasha...Take revenge against everyone that's hurt you...If you're a good boy, maybe I'll even let you touch me,"** laughing darkly as he stopped in front of him. Oh, Naraku was having fun all right, there he was, one of his many enemies, just waiting to be killed.

Would he do it? Would he join Naraku and destroy the very people that were his friends? His...his lover? Yes, he would, he'll replace the pain and every other emotion in his body with pure hate and anger...To show no mercy, to become colder than Sesshomaru himself, that's what he would do.

**"Y-yes..." **he answered simply.

**"Now that's a good dog, come now,"** Naraku said as he let one finger trail along the hanyou's cheek before he walked off, up a path up the mountain that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Being the "good dog" that he was, the hanyou followed to what might be his demise, or the demise of his friends. Though, nothing mattered to him anymore, as long as he wouldn't be hurt anymore, anything would be okay with him, even...even slaughtering his friends if need be.

Again, he stopped and clenched his fist so hard that his claws pierced the palm of his hand, blood coming out from the wounds of course. It seemed that he wouldn't turn back, even if he wanted to. He continued onward, his eyes glazed over, he wasn't in control of his body anymore, it was just doing what it needed to stop hurting.


	6. Nothin' Good About Goodbye

**Nothing' Good About Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Nothin' Good About Goodbye.

**A/N: **Un-original title, I know, just couldn't think of one.

**

* * *

**

The hanyou's friends have awakened, they have noticed that Inu-yasha wasn't there, they didn't find it shocking yet. It was habit now, sometimes, he would just disappear. Kagome always worried, but everyone knew that sooner or later, he would return to them. Unknown to them however, was that he had joined forces with Naraku. A bad choice for everyone, hurting maybe himself the most.

It had grown late into the afternoon, and all of them had begun worrying. That half-demon had never taken this long. Had something happened to him? Kagome was worried the most, but she wouldn't show it, lest she want to worry Shippo even more.

**"It's probably nothing Kagome," **Miroku said to her a calm voice, though, he knew it was something.

**"Yes, Miroku's right, he's just a bit late is all,"** Sango added. The two of them knew however that it was more than a case of simply him being later than usual.

Though, they didn't have much time to talk over the subject as they all sensed their beloved companion's half-brother approaching. They all readied themselves for a fight. Shippo was hiding a bit behind Kirara, who had transformed. He had a top, he couldn't really do much against the demon lord, but still, at least he looked like he would try.

And lo and behold, that fine specimen of a youkai had walked out of the woods surrounding them. He appeared calm, yet, there was the slightest hint of worry in his usually cold eyes. His hands were at his sides, he hadn't even tried to reach his blade at the sight of them, armed.

**"What do you want Sesshomaru? Inu-yasha's not here," **Kagome told him, an arrow ready and aimed at him.

**"I know that miko, I left him there myself after all..."** the youkai told them in his usually cold, monotonous voice.

They all had a look of suprise on their faces, then anger soon pushed the suprise away.

**"What did you do to Inu-yasha?!"** Kagome shouted at him as she pulled the arrow back farther, tensing the bow-string.

**"Nothing that he didn't want," **he answered simply, an almost silent chuckle escaping those pale lips. It was true, everything that started last night and ended in the early hours of the day, they both wanted it, enough to simply throw away their cares and forget about the possibility of anyone finding them there. With that said however, he turned around and started to walk away. He had given them enough of his attention, they could find out the rest on their own.

**"Wait!"** Kagome shouted, but he simply ignored her. Angry, she ran in front of him and spread her arms out, stopping and preventing him from advancing.

He looked down at her and he couldn't help but smirk. No wonder his half-brother had feelings for the girl, they were both strong-headed. He had to tell her something so she would back off.

**"My brother will have neither you or the dead miko,"** he told her in a harsh, cold voice, the kind that would send daggers through your heart. This time, however, he pushed her out of the way and conitnued walking. If she tried to stop him again, she wouldn't let her.

Kagome stood there, just shocked. What did he mean by that? Was he...d-dead? No, that couldn't be, that just couldn't, h-he just left them for a bit, that's it, nothing else.

A dark chuckle escaped Naraku's lips as he and the hanyou reached his new castle.

**"Come inside Inu-yasha,"** he said with a grin as he slid open the door for his new companion.

He simply nodded and walked in. There was a slight red tint in his eyes, if looking closely, one could see the hint of purple strips on his cheeks. Slowly, but assuredly, his youkai was taking over. Slowly, he would lose control, and soon enough, a murderous rampage would surely follow...Perfect.

Once he was inside, Naraku closed the door behind and called up Kagura.

**"Yes Master Naraku?"** the wind witch asked as she entered the room.

**"Find his companions, tell them what has happened," **he told her, smirking at the thought of how they would react when they were told the news. She nodded and exited, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Now, what was Naraku to do now. He was all alone, with the half-demon, ready to follow his every whim...Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Grinning, Naraku stood behind the silver-haired hanyou and pulled him close.

He did not care, he was going to get revenge, if that meant being Naraku's plaything, then that's what he was going to do to get what he wanted. With a slow close of the eyes, his inner youkai took over, controlled may it be, all it meant at that time was many hours of what was to come...


	7. A Crimson Taste

**A Crimson Taste**

A growl echoed through the forest, attentions were turned as the sound reached deaf ears. The hanyou's companions have been searching for Naraku as usual, but they have quickened their pace, for the sooner he were defeated, the more time they would have to be able to look for that half-demon. Ever since that meeting with his half-brother, the group had grown sullen, even little Shippo was affected. They paid no attention to their surroundings, nothing really mattered then.

Cold, blood-red eyes surveyed the area, a nose sniffed the area, fangs were beared as he rushed through the forest. Dog-like ears twitched and claws dug into tree bark as he hopped from tree branch to tree branch. A mission, yes, that is what he was sent on, his friends, the targets for they were in the way of his Master Naraku. Purple stripes lined his cheeks as another growl was released. He was angry, his primal instincts had taken over, only the Gods themselves had any chance of stopping him.

What was that noise? Could it be his brother? His head turned towards the source of the growl, long, silver hair whipping around as he did so.

**"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" **Rin questioned as she looked up to her Lord. An innocent look in her eyes as usual, her hair was not that in that tie she usually wore. It had snapped, and she carried it in her hand. They were on their way to a village to get another one for her.

Jaken looked back as well, he was, well, scared to say the least. He didn't show it however, he w-was stronger than that... he thought.

**"It's nothing Rin...Jaken, take Rin up ahead, I will meet with you later," **the stoic demon lord answered as he took a few steps before disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

This left the two alone in the forest, Rin wasn't scared, for ignorance was her shield. Jaken however would've wet himself if he knew that that demonic half-brother of his Lord was there. After a moment of silence, Rin started skipping towards the village, laughing happily as Jaken walked behind. His little hands tightened around the shaft of the Staff of Two-Heads, ready in case there was trouble.

They stopped in their tracks and thier heads darted around. _'What was that?' _the group all thought in unison. Kagome hoped it was their missing companion, for even though if there was something wrong with them, they might be able to fix it...She was dead wrong.

He appeared out of the forest, flexing his claws as a shiver ran down their backs.

**"I-Inu-yasha?" **the frightened miko questioned. Hesitantly, she took a step towards him.

A smirk appeared on his face, bearing his fangs as he pounced at Kagome. He pinned her to the ground, his claws digging into her uniform and forearms. Blood was drawn, he was getting riled up. They all rushed towards them, but then, the hanyou looked up and snarled. They backed away. They couldn't defeat him, but they couldn't just let him kill Kagome.

Nervously, the monk moved forward with a loud gulp that echoed into the hanyou's ears. He pointed his Wind Tunnel at them. Oh no, he wouldn't use it, he wasn't as rash as their companion was, it was merely a ruse, though, he just hoped it'd work.

Growling, the youkai slowly removed himself from the shivering girl underneath him. Though, this time, he pounced at the back, pinning both arms behind the monk's back as he bared his fangs at the monk's neck. Sango quickly pulled Kagome away lest he do something with her again, but now, Miroku was the one that was facing death.

**"R-Run..." **Miroku said with a groan as he could feel Inu-yasha's fangs slowly making their way into his shoulder now. Oh, the demon would have fun with his plaything before this whole thing was over. **"I-I can hold him off..." **he said through gritted teeth. He struggled as he tried to unleash his Wind Tunnel. He would have to die from that someday, at least now, he can save his friends with his death.

**"No!" **Kagome shouted as she pointed an arrow at them. A holy aura was easily seeable by anyone. Tears were in the girl's eyes. She wasn't about to let anyone die even if it meant...If it meant...k-killing Inu-yasha.

Sango was crying as well, but she stayed silent. There he was, the man she loved, facing death, and she couldn't do anything to save him. She gripped the strap of her Hiraikotsu, clenching her fists tightly. Kirara purred and rubbed up against her Master's leg, for she had not transformed. Even the neko could see that there was nothing any of them could do.

Then, all eyes moved to the newcomer. Long, silver hair, pointed ears, cold, amber eyes, a crescent moon on their forehead, his brother had came.


End file.
